Extra Credit
by lunarwitch16
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries so i am not going to try, please read it and tell me if you like it & please be nice this is my first story.


**Extra Credit**

"Why does Snape have to give us such involved work? I fucking hate reading!" Draco says to you, slamming his book. "Well I just love reading, what's your problem," you answer sarcastically. "Ya, ya," Draco answers, "Well, whatever, I'm going to bed. I give up." "Alright Draco. I don't think I'll last much longer either. Good night," you tell him. Sitting in the dungeons, you get an idea. *Snape always helps me with my potions in class...maybe he won't mind helping me with my homework* you say to yourself as you get up, book and parchment in hand, and walk towards his classroom. You then smirk evil-ly to yourself. *Or maybe I can do a little extra credit* you slowly tap on his door, then open it. "Professor?" you ask as you walk in, not at all timidly. "Professor?" you say once again, but neither sees him nor gets a reply. You then turn around and exit his classroom, and go towards his quarters. *I really need help with this, so...what the hell...why not try his room…* You think though not altogether innocently, knocking on his room. It opens on its own accord as you knock, and you peek in. A little more timidly, you say, "Professor?" as you slowly open the door. "Are you here?" you ask, not wanting to intrude, and then you see the door on the opposite side of the room. It's slightly open, and steam is coming out of it. *Oh god* you think, *he's taking a shower!* You turn to leave when a thought occurs to you. *What if I were to just...walk in there...while he's...oh god...* you think, already getting hot. You had always loved those eyes...and that voice...but you never thought you'd get a chance with him. But now *I guess I'll try to get some extra credit after all*...you raise your eyebrows, and close the door. You walk boldly to the bathroom door, opening it up. You walk in and close the door. *I think he heard me* you think as you can tell he is now looking your way. You bite your lip and slowly start to strip. He sticks his head around the corner of the shower curtain, and when he sees what you're doing, his eyes go wide in surprise. You take off your shirt first, showing him your black, lacy bra, and then you slowly slide off your skirt, socks, and shoes, leaving you in only your bra and panties. You slowly, seductively walk towards him, hand on the back of your bra. You unlatch it and watch as it slowly falls down to the ground. *Snape's face is priceless* you think as you slowly slide out of your panties. You are right in front of his face as he continues to stare at you. "Are you going to let me in or what?" you tease him. He opens the curtain suddenly, showing you his large and enlarged member. You walk into the shower and look up at him and he looks down at you, not letting himself touch you, slowly tracing you with his hands. You put your hand on his chest and he shivers as you slowly bring your hands to his face. You bring his face down to yours, forehead to forehead. "I've always wanted to do this," he says to you. "Me too," you answer back. He slowly brings his lips to yours and kisses you softly. You hungrily kiss him back, deepening the kiss. He brings his hands to your body, tracing your curves, enclosing your breasts with his hands. You moan in pleasure as he then captures them with his lips. "Oh god," you say as he continues to kiss you, his tongue tracing and flicking. The warm water surrounds you, and enhances your senses. "I want you now!" you yell, and he looks up at you. He then spins you around, making you face the side of the shower, and thrusts into you. "God yes," you yell in ecstasy. He pumps into you faster and faster, you going with his rhythm, and you soon climax, your juices flowing and your walls clamping on him. You instantly move off of him and kneel in front of his member. You take him in fully and massage his member with your tongue until he fills your mouth. "Oh Ash," he moans, and grabs a hold of himself, pumping his member to make more release in your mouth. He bites his lip and stops, leaning against the wall. You stand up, washing his release off your face with the warm water. You walk over to him, running your hands along his chest. "You're worse than I thought," you chuckle, hoping he knows you're kidding. "Oh really?" he answers back slyly. "Uh-huh. Utterly horrible, to be frank." you smile at him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Oh, and by the way," you say, breaking the kiss, "can you help me with that assignment you gave us?" you ask non-chalantly. "So that's what this is all about?" he asks questioningly. "Of course not babe, but that is why I came here in the first place you know. Then I noticed that the door was open, and I just couldn't resist getting a little extra credit," you say, smiling up at him and kiss him once more. "Humph," he states then kisses you lustfully, and you go at it once more!


End file.
